


An Anonymous Review

by Ilthit



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Drabble, Fictional article, Gen, Snark, fictional book review
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: A very brief article that appeared in theEdinburgh Reviewin 1816.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	An Anonymous Review

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chillydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/gifts).



Mr Strange’s much-subscribed volume, _The History and Practice of English Magic_ , has already put a dent in many a pocket. I have obtained a copy, and I must say, it is beautifully bound. Mr Murray’s work is without parallel.

One cannot say the same of Mr Strange contribution, as it is simply not there. The fresh, clean pages of _The History and Practice_ are pleasing to the touch and soothing to the eye, but offer nothing in the way of education on the subject proclaimed. Perhaps, having read the manuscript, the editor decided this would prove better value for money?


End file.
